Lesser of Two Snake Freaks
by King of Bad Naming Sense
Summary: A punch to his jaw by Lily Potter causes Voldemort to fail the killing curse. Wild magic left behind transports Harry to Konoha. During the tri-wizard tournament Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire as fourth competitor. Fail safe made to summon unwitting competitor if he or she isn't already present summons Orochimaru's two former apprentices to Hogwarts. Few Adult Themes.


**AN: **Hello... Welcome to this story... Trying to think what to write here. I have few things I would like to tell before you start reading the story but somehow I can't seem to express myself in this foreign language... Well that is the first important point. English is not my native language and thus the story might and probably will have grammar and other linguistic flaws. The second point is I do not have much experience writing but I this time have clear plan of what I am going to write and have made memo of few personality points and habits of important characters so they should be fairly consistent. Third point: Elemental Nations speak English in this fic because I say so, ever so wonderful wonders of author's super powers. Some words such as Konoha, Chunin and Kage are as they are left. So there wont be language barrier between the two worlds or dimensions or what ever. What they are is not important in this story. Also point of time for some events might have been changed knowingly or because of my ignorance of their actual point in the Naruto timeline so don't mind about that. I hope you have fun reading this and any and all feedback is welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**Prologue**

During Halloween of year 1981 was probably scariest day yet in Magical Britain. Self styled Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers, death eaters, had waged war against ministry of magic and light forces for several years and the day of Halloween, despite it's neutral meaning, had gained a dark reputation due to it's connection to death. The simple and small minded citizens of Magical Britain did not yet know of the salvation they would be granted very soon. While most of magicals were too busy being scared the Potter family was having their own little happy Halloween party.

James Potter watched as his beautiful wife, Lily Potter, held their roughly one and a half years old child Harry. Small smile on his face as he heard the boy giggling as Lily conjured small bubbles from her wand. Suddenly a crash was heard from the hallway. James' mind was working on overdrive. The only person capable of entering the fidelius field was Peter but he would have entered the house so violently. The only possibility was that Voldemort or his followers had figured out their ruse in making Peter the secret keeper and had managed to capture the man. '_Or he has betrayed you._' A traitorous small voice said in his mind.

Not even a second had passed and James was already on action grabbing his wand and moving towards the door to buy time for his wife and child. "Lily! Take Harry and run! It is him!" He yelled, not looking back.

Sounds of spells and furniture breaking could be heard whilst Lily tried to apparate away from the house but instead of disappearing she met strong resistance. '_Great, a anti-apparation charm._' She thought and ran to the back door so she could escape through backyard but the door wouldn't budge, even her magic didn't work. In last desperate attempt she turned to run up the stairs to the second floor if the house where they had a their escape portkeys for situations like this. She ran to nursery and grabbed a portkey from the drawer but too failed her, they were trapped. Lily then realized she could no longer hear sounds of battle from down stairs. Knowing what that likely meant she placed Harry in a crib behind her and turned to point her wand towards the door of the room and it would be her husband who would open the door.

The door flew open and she was instantly hit by a disarming charm. She knew her life would end but she still stood defiantly between her assailant and her child. The assailant in dark hooded robes stared her with glowing red eyes and pointed a wand at her. "Stand aside foolish woman and you shall live."

Lily raised her right eyebrow and shook her head. The man was clearly delusional thinking she would let her child be slain freely. "Stand aside foolish woman and you shall live." The hooded man, whom Lily assumed to be Voldemort due to the red glowing eyes, said again. "Go fuck yourself, you delusional piece of shit!" Lily said. She had no way to fight the man so why not use her last moments to be annoying as possible. "Last warning woman, Severus Snape, one of my followers begged me to spare you. If you do not obey and stand aside now you shall perish with the rest of your family."

Lily's face betrayed her surprise as both of her eyebrows shot up. "Why does that man even know you are coming here?" Lily asked, back in her mind she somehow found this situation grimly amusing, having somewhat civil conversation with man who had just murdered her husband and was about to murder her and her child.

"He was the one who told me about a prophecy of a child who would have power to 'vanquish' me. Your's is one of two who have fulfill the criteria and thus is going to die tonight. Now stand aside woman." Voldemort said and waved his wand slightly reminding the woman of threat he possessed.

'_Might as well try something foolish since I have no other options left at this point._' Lily thought and stood aside surprising the cloaked man. Capitalizing in the mans surprise she lunged at the man trying to hit him on the face aiming at the nose, trying to push the bones of the nose in the mans brain. Just few centimeters before she had reached the man she was hit with a green light from the mans wand. Instead of stopping like the man had expected the dead body was still moving, the woman's fist connecting with his jaw, knocking him down and making his ears ring loudly. After a second he stood up staring at the now dead body of the woman laying on the ground. "Clever woman, taking advantage of my surprise like that." He mused aloud ignoring the ringing in his ears whilst he approached child whose crying he had heard all trough his dark escapade on the Potter's safe house. "And now! No one is left to stand against me! Avada Kedavra!" The man yelled.

The ringing noise in the man's ears was becoming louder and louder as a green light from the man's wand tip hit the child on the crib. Instead of killing the child a small spurt of blood shot from where the spell had connected and the spell bounced back toward him. The man had plenty of time to dodge but he was feeling feint and lightheaded as the noise in the man's ears reached it's climax as the curse he had shot hit himself instead. Voldemort's soul was banished from his body but the man was not about to give up. The embodied and shattered soul of Voldemort charged toward the child and passed through the child instead taking hold of it. The man cursed in his mind as he felt pull toward one of his horcruxes. The last thing he saw was still breathing, living, body of the child who the prophecy clearly had spoken of. Unbeknownst to him a small part of his already shattered soul was left behind in the scar on the boy's forehead. Other thing he failed to note was a build up of residual magic in the air caused by his failed attempt to murder his future nemesis.

Wild magic was recorded to have caused most peculiar and unexpected things. Some times it would simply change everything near a build up green or even heal supposedly un-healable cursed wounds. On this particular case the wild magic did one of the things no one would ever expect to be possible and transferred everything in the nursery room to whole another dimension.

Yamashiro Hamura was skilled jounin level ninja of Konoha, he was coming back from a scouting mission from the border between Fire Country and Kusa, completely ordinary peace time check up. Just as he got the walls of his home village on his sight he smelled slight charred smell and decided to check it out before reporting to the Hokage. Following the trail brought by the wind his chakra enchanted sense of hearing heard erratic and loud breathing. Soon he saw confusing sight of a child, with a wound on the forehead, sleeping on a crib and whole lot of furniture which could usually be found in a nursery room around the crib. Hamura instantly purged his chakra system of any possible genjutsu by wildly flaring his chakra, knowing he would also get attention of any patrolling ANBU. Instead of dispelling any genjutsu and meeting extremely likely hostile he saw still saw the child and the furniture. He then stabbed him self lightly on the thigh. That too failed and he came to conclusion he was not affected by a genjutsu and what was in front of him was real.

Suddenly a squad of three ANBU was surrounding him. One in front of him who was wearing standard ANBU gear with mink mask had flaring red eyes with three tomoe marks around the pupils. '_An Uchiha, great he will know this is not some elaborate genjutsu._' Hamura thought. "Jounin Yamashiro Hamura, you will follow us and report to Hokage's office." The same red eyed ANBU said. "Gorilla you'll take the child with us to the Hokage." '_I lucked out with having an Uchiha as one of the ANBU who came to check on my chakra spike._' Hamura thought. He didn't even want to imagine what it would take to try to convince ordinary ANBU squad that he wasn't using elaborate genjutsu on them. A weird day indeed.

Unnoticed by civilians the ANBU, Hamura and child held by one of the ANBU were travelling through the rooftops of Konoha. Many of the ninjas close would have liked to know what was going on but approaching active duty ANBU squad whilst they were in obvious hurry was sure way to get a cut in the salary so they too ignored the group.

A minute later Hamura along with the rest of the entourage were in front of the Third Hokage of Konoha. Fabled leader of Konoha was not smiling his usual grandfatherly smile, instead his face had become deadly serious when he saw the wounded child. "Your report can wait for a while Hamura. Report Mink." The Hokage urged his soldier. After swift explanation of earlier happenings Hokage sighed. He had feared he had a case of child abuse on his hands. Instead he had an obscure child abandonment case. "And he is under effect of no Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu?" The old Hokage confirmed. Getting an affirmative answer he told the ANBU to have the child's mind checked by an Yamanaka and then told them to put the child in to a orphanage if he was clear. Standard procedure for abandoned or orphaned children in Konoha. He then turned to the Jounin in the room and told him to begun the his report.

A few day's later the Hokage received a file confirming that the child was free of any mind alterations and that the parent's had been murdered by unknown technique. The report also had a mention of obscure transportation technique or side effect or some other unknown factor.

**AN: **Well that is the first chapter/prologue. Next chapter will be of Harry's time in the orphanage, befriending Anko and Ninja Academy. Maybe even a bit after that... We'll see how much I'll write about what parts. The rough plot line is complete but I have no idea how much I'll write of what parts. I'll think the max length of this story will be about around 50k words, Probably a bit less...


End file.
